The present invention relates to a novel toy hot air balloon.
Hot air balloons have been designed and flown since the 18th century. Modern day hot air balloons have been flown great distances carrying crews of several persons to regulate and control the same. Although such flights have excited the imagination of many persons, relatively few people ever have the opportunity to actually take a flight in a hot air balloon.
Although many flying toys have been designed, a workable hot air balloon toy has eluded toy designers. There have been, of course, lighter than air balloons, ie: those filled with helium or hydrogen, but this type of balloon is usually sealed after inflation and requires minimal skill in the inflation thereof.
A hot air balloon toy which may be constructed from a kit and which is easily inflatable for the purposes of flight is needed.